Solo por una noche
by paupita
Summary: Quería estar tranquila, al menos por una noche quería olvidarse de aquel que le robaba sus pensamientos y se los destrozaba. Taiora.


**Disclaimer**: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Solo por una noche**

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo. Besando a una chica. Besando a otra.

¿Y qué le importaba a ella? ¿Por qué debería molestarle? ¿Por qué él era un desconsiderado por no ocultarse? No había ningún problema. Ellos eran amigos. Esa chica no era nadie. Él no sentía ningún aprecio especial por ella. ¿Y qué si lo sentía? Él estaba soltero, sin compromisos de ningún tipo.

Pronto no pudo seguir mirando. Le molestaba. Le alteraba. No le dejaba actuar tranquila. Agarró uno de los cigarros que traía su cajetilla, lo encendió y dio media vuelta. Escuchaba la música sonar atrás de ella mientras dirigía la vista hacía la ciudad. Era la fiesta de su mejor amiga. "_Estos mejores amigos me volverán loca_" pensó después de aspirar aquello que llevaba en las manos. Estaba en el balcón del departamento intentando borrar las imágenes que había presenciado hace unos segundos. El cigarro le ayudaría… "_Y un poco de alcohol no me vendría mal_".

- ¿Qué haces congelándote acá afuera?

No se giró. ¿Para qué? Sabía de quien era esa voz.

- Necesitaba un poco de aire – dijo mirando a un punto sin importancia en el horizonte y agregó un poco más bajo- el ambiente está muy sofocante…

- Bueno pues… - pronto sintió unos brazos que le cubrían sus hombros desprotegidos – así quizás no sientas tanto frio.

Sabía de los sentimientos de aquel muchacho. Era claro que le atraía y en esos momentos no le molestaba, necesitaba un poco de cariño aun cuando no fueran de quien ella quisiera. Después de unos minutos sin hablar escuchó otra voz que se acercaba.

- Que lindos se ven los tortolitos

Notó como los brazos se alejaban. Aun así no volteó, ese punto se volvía cada vez más interesante… o tal vez lo de atrás no le llamaba la atención.

- ¿Qué dices? Sora se estaba helando acá

- ¿Qué miran?

- Nada importante – respondió ella – solo quería fumar un rato.

- ¿Tienes otro?

Volvió a sacar su cajetilla, al parecer no era la única que necesitaba un momento de relajo, seguramente no era la misma razón que tenía ella pero que importaba. Miró hacia su izquierda y le extendió uno de sus Lucky Strike junto con el encendedor. Nuevamente sintió los brazos de quien estaba tras suyo sobre sus hombros mientras regresaba su vista hacia el horizonte. Era agradable sentir que no pasaba desapercibida al menos para algunos.

Cuando se le acabó el cigarro percibió como unos tacones se acercaban al trío al que pertenecía. Sin duda era su amiga, la anfitriona de la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo lo están pasando chicos? – preguntó la dueña de los zapatos cuando llegó al balcón - ¿Alguno quiere esta cerveza? Creo que ya he tomado lo suficiente.

- Yo te lo acepto Mimí – respondió ella al momento que se separaba de su protector y miraba hacia el interior. El espectáculo que había presenciado había terminado y su amigo se encontraba bailando abrazado la esporádica dueña de sus labios. Movió sus ojos instintivamente y recibió el vaso.

- Es un estúpido – alcanzó a escuchar de su amiga y le sonrió. Ella sabía todo. Sentía su apoyo.

- Yo lo estoy pasando súper bien, aunque este frio me está matando ¿entremos? – dijo quien había sido su abrigo minutos antes.

- Tú lo pasas bien en cualquier lado– concluyó Matt al momento que aspiraba lo que quedaba de su cigarro – lo que no quiere decir que no sea verdad – agregó mirando a la anfitriona antes de que se malentendiera lo que había dicho.

- Vamos a bailar, ya terminaron su cigarro y esto solo está comenzando

Después de hablar, Mimi agarró la mano de ambos hombres y los acercó a la música. Volvía a quedarse sola junto a su trago. ¿Qué opciones le quedaban? No quería entrar. No quería enfrentarse a lo que una y otra vez había sido testigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser, por algún momento, esa chica que su amigo abrazaba? ¿Qué había de malo en ella? Claro, eran amigos. Ese era el "pero". De todas maneras no podía irse, no dejaría a su amiga sola en su cumpleaños.

Terminó su cerveza y entró. Buscó entre las mesas algo más fuerte que le permitiera borrar por un momento esos pensamientos y cuando lo encontró, lo bebió como si estuviera sedienta. Sedienta de olvido.

Comenzó a bailar sola entre todos los que estaban a su alrededor y disfrutaban de la fiesta. Sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y se movió al compás de la música. La sentía como una onda, un impulso que la llevaba a contornear sus caderas y a subir y bajar sus hombros, como si esos movimientos le hicieran olvidar esas imágenes que se le repetían en la cabeza. Nuevamente sintió esos brazos, esta vez en su cintura, siguiendo aquel ritmo que la música le obligaba a hacer. Se giró y abrió los ojos. Todo sería tan fácil si pudiera corresponder los sentimientos del que era, ahora, su pareja de baile. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo. Lo miró fijamente. ¿Y si lo correspondía solo por esta noche?

- Me gusta como bailas – le susurró él a su oído y volvía a mirarla. Él solo esperaba alguna señal de su parte para avanzar un poco más y ella lo sabía. Posó su mejilla contra la de él.

- A mí también me gusta como bailas…

Poco a poco empezaron a mover sus rostros hasta que sintieron como las comisuras de sus labios hacían contacto. Solo por esta noche. Suavemente se besaron mientras seguían la música. Se sentía querida, anhelada por esos brazos que la afirmaban fuertemente y esos labios que bailaban junto a los suyos queriendo profundizar aquel beso.

Y ya no los sintió más. Abrió los ojos en el momento que su pareja caía hacía una de las mesas cercanas por causa de un golpe. Y a su lado, su amigo. Su mejor amigo. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- ¡Taichi, que sucede contigo! – le gritó mientras se acercaba al chico que intentaba reincorporarse - ¡¿Por qué le pegaste?!

La mano que conocía de memoria la apartó hacía un lado, ignorando sus gritos, y agarró el cuello del aturdido joven.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarle un pelo!

Otro golpe. Aquellos brazos que le habían hecho entrar en calor minutos antes y con los que se sintió protegida hace solo uno segundos, ahora habían golpeado al que había sido el culpable de que todo eso sucediera.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Yagami?

Observó como Taichi se tambaleaba hacia atrás intentando no perder el equilibrio. Estaba atónita. ¿Qué acaso no podía disfrutar de algo durante esa noche? Todo por su culpa. Escuchó otro puñetazo.

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste, imbécil? ¡Aléjate de ella!

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres?

Un puño fue la única respuesta. Ya no podía con la situación. Vio como Matt y otro chico intentaban detenerlos. Se sentía impotente. ¡Estúpidos hombres!

- ¡Qué te pasa Taichi! ¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Su corazón gritó. Estaba totalmente harta, cansada de él. Cansada de que siempre le impidiera soñar, de que sus acciones la estrellaran a la realidad, de que no le permitiera ser feliz aunque sea un momento. Lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas, que antes habían sido acariciadas por otro, mientras que sus pies la llevaban fuera de ese departamento, al punto del horizonte que antes había estado mirando desde las alturas.

- ¡Sora! – escuchó gritar a su amiga mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía. No volteó. Quería estar sola. Su amiga tendría que perdonarla por abandonarla tan súbitamente.

Corría desesperada. Ahora eran los recuerdos y el enojo los que la llevaban lo más lejos posible. "_Te odio Tai, ¡te odio!_" pensaba mientras las lágrimas caían y sus piernas se movían.

Inesperadamente algo la sostuvo de un brazo que buscaba impulso para seguir corriendo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó junto con sus pensamientos y aquel que la había detenido. Intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible, él estaba sobre ella sujetándola con fuerza mientras jadeaba.

- Detente… – alcanzó a decir el chico. Reconoció la voz. Era _él_ – lo... lo siento…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame tranquila!

- Espera… escúchame

- ¡No tengo nada que escucharte! – no quería escuchar su voz ni alguna palabra que saliera de su boca, sin embargo, su boca la traiciona - ¡En que estabas pensando!

- Yo…

Poco a poco dejó de sentir la presión que le impedía levantarse. Se movió rápidamente y le miró a los ojos. Enojada. Enrabiada.

- ¡Tú que, Tai! ¡Qué no me puedes ver feliz un momento que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!

- Sora… yo…

- ¡Déjame sola! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca! ¡No quiero vert…

- ¡Escúchame Sora! – la interrumpió mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos – No podía verte con él…

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – continuaba gritándole, era la forma de dejar se sentir ese enojo eterno que tenía con él. Ya no era solamente por los golpes, sino por todo lo que había sufrido cada vez que lo veía con otra chica, cada vez que se daba cuenta que no él no pensaba en ella de esa forma, cada vez que sus sentimientos eran despedazados por sus acciones - ¡Déjame hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!

- ¡No puedo! ¡Te quiero conmigo y con nadie más! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!

Silencio.


End file.
